The death aftermath
by tallyportonlol
Summary: After a tragic death of James Diamond their is a new singer in town name Joseph stulen his life was great untill it all goes down hill can he manage to clear the rumours and survive the chaos? Or will he end up voting as the worlds most hated celebrity note my O/C is also the main character
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"James come on! Get up and get ready?" said Kendall

No answer.

"James are you still feeling sick or something?"

No answer.

"JAMES! QUIT PLAYINGAROUND WAKE UP!"

Still no answer.

"JAMES!"

"What's with the yelling?" said Carlos

"James not waking LOGAN!" said Kendall

"WHAT!?" said Logan shouted

"Find a way to get James to wake up" said Kendall

"Why me? Obviously he's tired and keeps hitting the snooze button as always and besides he can still be in deep sleep where he can barely realize that the noise is also coming from outside and-" said logan said but interrupted by Kendall

"Yeah Yeah JAMES WAKE UP!" said Kendall

Still no answer.

"I got an idea where is that blow horn? That always gets him to awake 100%" said Logan

"True" said kendall

He gets the horn.

"Ready?" Logan said with earplugs

"WHAT!?'' Kendall shouted

"READY!?" Logan shouted

"I CANT HEAR WHAT YOU SAYING BUT IM READY!" shouted Kendall

*blows horn*

Still no answer.

"How can he just still be asleep?" they both said while taking off earplugs

"WHATS THAT SOUND!?'' said both Mama K and Katie

"Sorry we trying to wake James" said Kendall

"Oh I got it JAMES WAKE UP! LUCY BACK AND SHE WANTS A KISS FROM YOU!" said Katie

Still no answer

"Oh how bout this!-" said Carlos but interrupted by Logan

"WAIT! TAKE A CLOSER LOOK!" said Logan

"What about him?'' said kendall

"James?" Logan said

Then he take a listen from his heart.

"James?" Logan said

* * *

**SURPISE NEW STORY! I GOT SO MANY NEW BTR IDEAS I COME UP WITH THIS! anyway i know that the title sounds like a spoiler alert BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR IT! AGAIN NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO FOCUS ON JOSEPH BUT THERE WILL BE BTR CHARACTERS IN HERE AS PROVEN IN CHAPTER 1 ;) follow me on twitter: ItsMGTlol youtube:wishingt0befam0us keek ItsMGTlol viddy: ItsMGTlol : ItsMGTlol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**THIS JUST IN! BIG TIME RUSH MEMBER JAMES DIAMOND DIED THIS MORNING IN HIS SLEEP! SOURCES SAID THAT THE DOCTORS COMFIRM THAT HE HAD AN HEART FAILIER NOW THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT CAUSE THE FALIURE TAKE A LITEN TO THIS 911 CALL.**_

"_**911 WHATS YOUR EMERGENCY?''**_

"_**UH ONE OF OUR FRIENDS JAMES DIAMOND WON'T WAKE UP HE ISN'T BREATHING"**_

_**NOW MEANWHILE THERE IS JUST ONE PROBLEM WHAT ABOUT THE KCA'S? NICKELODEON SAID THAT THEY ARE WORKING ON IT HOPEFULLY THE GUYS ARE DOING THE BEST THEY CAN.**_

**Meanwhile**

"I'm sorry"

"No he can't be dead no noooo!"

* * *

**IM BACK! SORRY ITS SHORT :( i know but the other chapter will grow i out short her cuz the next one well you might understand :) follow me on twitter: ItsMGTlol youtube:wishingt0befam0us : ItsMGTlol instagram:sunnyglow4ever I FOLLOW BACK! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dang that's tough"

"Well hopefully they can oull this through

**At the record company**

"Let me here you sing"

***Sings***

"Joseph, welcome to the music busniesse"

"_Now here is some happy news there is a new singer in town named joseph stulen and he is currently working on his new song as it shown here on his youtube account Josephstulen follow him on twitter thejosephstulen instagram RealJosephStulen and like him on facebook Joseph stulen"_

**At night**

Carlos could haves worn he heard someone. He took a quick look nut no one id there. Till he turn around and saw a dark familiar face figure.

"James?"

* * *

**Done! sorry its short :( and we just introduce a new character! joseph stulen! My orignial character**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joseph was just on twitter reading mentions then suddenly he decides to look himself up tell he saw this headline joseph stolen a james diamond replacement?

'who what wait a sec what?' he thought

**At the recording studio**

"Okay joseph show us what you got"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN JOSPEH STULEN!"

The crowed cheers.

"So whats it like having all the fans?"

"Its crazy"

"WE LOVE YOU JOSEPH!"

"love you too"

The crowed screams even louder.

"So when does your album comes out?"

"August 10th"

The crowed screams

**Joseph Stulen first single is #1 on itunes in 24 hrs and it his firs**

**Reviews:**

_**This is addicting! I love u Joseph Stulen!**_

**Performance**

**At the end of the song**

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE LOVE YOU JOSEPH!**_

'The fans the energy I love to sing more!'

'I love my fans'

* * *

**DONE! follow me on twitter ItsMGTlol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today is my day off and in two days is the kids' choice awards and I'm a nominee and performing! Kay I know that don't make since but I'm rehearsing tomorrow though let's see what news they said about me.

**JOSEPH STULEN A BTR REPLACEMENT?**

When I read the headline I was like what!? So I click on it and they said how the haters won't like me because I am copying James stuff. I know it's silly but this is what really hit me the interviewer witch by the way just posted and everyone one was all Joseph can copy him all he wants he have to learn to respect no fan is going to want him if he continues that way. I was never meant to replace him what are they talking about? That kid just wanted attention no one likes him. Is this true? No one really like me? Snap out of it maybe just them.

JosephStulen IS A FAKE

JosephStulen ur jealus of JamesDiamond? Give it a rest no one likes u

JosephStulen u think u have fans? Think again!

Just looking at these words just

ETonlineAlert JosephStulen Jealous of Jamesdiamond ?

TMZ looks like someone is jealous! JosephStulen rumor has it that u trying to replace JamesDiamond

AccesHollywood JosephStulen replacing JamesDiamond ?

So it isn't just them they all think that what did I do? It's never meant to be!

* * *

**DONE! sorry is this a cliff hanger? lol FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ItsMGTlol**


	6. Chapter 6

_**THIS IS THE 26**__**TH**__** ANNUAL KIDS CHOICE AWARDS!**_

_**DON'T MISS THE SPECIAL APPARENCE OF**_

_**SELENA GOMEZ**_

_**KARMIN**_

_**MINDLESS BEHAVIOR **_

_**ARIANA GRENDE**_

_**JUSTIN BIEBER**_

_**KATY PERRY**_

_**JOSEPH STULEN**_

_**AND DON'T MISS THE SPECIAL MOMENT FOR**_

_**BIG TIME RUSH**_

_**AND SO MUCH MORE!**_

_**NOW HERE YOU'RE HOST JEFF STEPHAN**_

_**Now here the nominee for favorite new artist**_

_**FAVOIRITE NEW ARTIST:**_

_**MAIDSON BEER**_

_**ARIANA GRENDE**_

_**ZENDAYA**_

_**AND ASHELY STOLER**_

_**AND THE WINNER IS…..**_

_**ASHELY STOLLER!**_

Oh well I love her two and wait a sec they didn't even mention me!

**(Moments later)**

**And now we like to use this time to one of owr recent lost**

***Shows picture of James diamond***

During this tribute they were showing pictures and clips of him then next thing they know the boys are singing. That's how they decided to end the kca's it lasted the rest of the show. Like 15 min or so and while that is happening others were in tears and at the end they were like James you will be missed then everybody including me were on their feet clapping and some others were in tears. So then the show ended and everyone was having there little meet and greet with fans. I have a few meet and greet although I wasn't surprise cause there like around 7 or 9 year olds. I was nervous at first but it turns out a relief because it is one of those true fans. After meet and greet I walk out the building and when I walk out it wasn't a pretty positive hearing. At first I was confused at first I was confused. Who they saying boo to? But it turns out it was me. I just ignored it and went to my ride. I'm just lucky they didn't boo me during the interview before the KCA's.

Some of the celebrities at the KCA'S did get slime. But not me. I wasn't expecting to get slime anyhow. Not only that I realize when I get backstage they said I'm not performing and I'm like what why? They said you just aren't and I'm like that's why we missed a day of rehearsing that's probably why they want me a day off! That's not right! I didn't explain complain much about it though but things really isn't right when they didn't mention me in the favorite new artist category, but now I wonder that they just use some of my fans to watch the KCA's. Why they even tweeted about it! So I look on their twitter and see that they deleted it. Nice, I'm just lucky that they decide to let me in anyway.

So after that thought I'm like you know what? I will make a video of what I notice. So I did.

* * *

**DONE! wow its like its going to be so short but then it looks sooo long by just looking at it! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ItsMGTlol oh and ashely stoller is my O/C :)**


End file.
